Begging on your Knees
by KageKiller10
Summary: This a different telling of the Begging on Your Knees episode of Victorious and the future events of it. Ryder is replaced by my OC I DO NOT own Victorious or any of the music I use.
1. Chapter 1

(This takes place on the episode of Begging on your knees. My OC is taking Ryders place so don't be alarmed thinking I just didn't know what happened. Also songs will be typed out in _Italics_.)

It was a regular day at Hollywood Art's with kids playing music in the halls and dancing making quite the scene. Walking through the halls was Zachary Alexander a tall 6 foot 2 guy with a white leather jacket with a red bat like symbol on the back. He also wore black jeans with black combat boots. He walked into his singing class seeing all the familiar faces Tori Vega and beautiful girl with innocence wafting off her. Another was Robbie Shapiro and his puppet Rex who was currently making fun of Robbie's tone. The teacher walked in telling everyone to get in place. After about an hour of class the students were all harmonizing with the exception being a very off key Robbie who blamed Tori. "I think Tori was the one that was off key" Tori looked at Robbie very miffed before another voice spoke up. "Tori was not off key she was perfect ... great tone Tori" Tori smiled blushing "see curly haired cutie thinks I was good". The teacher spoke up breaking the comedic vibe "Let's talk about your final you will have to sing a song be it a duo or a single at the full moon dance". Zach laughed to himself as a quartet asked if they could sing but Blaine the teacher shut it down quickly.

Class was over and Zach already had a plan for a great grade smiling to himself thinking of Tori's innocent. Zach walked through the hall seeing Blaine running away from the quartet from class. He gave a hearty laugh as he gave up and yelled that they'd be able to sing together. Zach continued walking through the hall seeing Tori talking with her friends he ran up to her "hey Tori do you think I could ask you something"? Tori wheeled around at the familiar voice of curly haired cute guy "of course Zach". She walked a bit up there stairs nervous as ever 'what could he want maybe he is mad about my nickname'. Zach stopped and looked at her with a grin "I'm not too good at this buuuut would you like to possibly maybe think about going on date with me"? Tori sat there in a daze before jumping at the chance he gave her "YES ... I mean yeah sure if that's cool with you or whatever" she tried playing it off cool but looked more cute doing it. Zach inwardly smiled deviously but outwardly lit up "great how about your place I can bring sushi"? Tori blushed at his look "I'll make the sushi it'll be great". Zach nodded with a half fake smile "GREAT I'll be there tonight".

Zach walked off smiling before a strong fist hit his arm looking back he saw his best friend Nich. Nich was a 6 foot 5 skinny yet built guy with black hair covering his eyes and a long black snake tattoo coiling down his arm. He wore something similar to Zach but had a Crown the Empire shirt on. "I saw you with Tori you really gonna fuck with her as well bro"? Zach looked at him smiling "hey if the date goes well maybe I'll stay with her who knows... lord knows she is the cutest thing ever". They both nodded at the truth walking together home talking about a backup plan. "So if she finds out and screws you me and the other guys will be in the crowd to play a backup song"? Zach nodded as they stopped at a split in the road "if you can make it I am lazy but I am not taking am F on this grade". Nich smiled going his own way while Zach took a Jog to his house to get ready.

"What to wear hmmmm" Zach decided on black slacks and his boots with a fitted red button up shirt with the same curly hair. Zach jumped down the stairs happy as he could be before a can hit him "shut up asshole I'm watching something"! Zach looked at his little brother whom was watching spider-man "you shouldn't swear it'll fuck you up" he threw the can back nailing his kid brothers head before stepping outside starting his small walk up to his red and white dirt bike. As he sped to Tori's house "at least I get sushi from this little con" he laughed as he came to halt in front of a big house covered in windows overlooking the city. Zach knocked on the door before the door opened to the schools most hated girl Trina Vega in oddly sexy tight pants. "Tori is getting ready come in ... and I'm watching you" Zach followed her taking a peak at her ass 'man for someone with no talent she isn't bad looking'. Zach sat down smelling a spicy scent "what is that smell"? Trina spun around placing her hand on Zach's chest "I know you're bad news if you hurt Tori I'll make sure you pay"! Zach nodded with mock fear while inwardly smiling 'uh huh'.

Zach waited looking around the house as he heard Tori come out with two plates "here ya go spicy tuna balls". Zach looked at her and immediately blushed at a loss for words she wasn't wearing anything special but her being all freshened up and nervous was adorable. "...Spicy tuna balls my favorite how'd ya know"? She playfully slapped his arm sitting with him as they both ate Zach having a hard time. "Hey so can I ask you a question" Zach looked up at her "Shoot". Tori turned on him "so we have been in the same class and never talked with each other at all" Zach nodded "tis true". "So why me ... why ask me out now even though I'm happy about it with these curls"? Zach gave a fake thinking face before booping her nose "I was just too damn nervous to ask someone with suck great cheek bones". She blushed looking away before Zach jumped up "sorry to ask but where is the bathroom"? She pointed it as Zach followed the direction he entered a nice small bathroom looking in a mirror. "Don't get attached this is for a grade then you're done". He continued before hearing a small yell from Tori deciding he'd been gone long enough. Zach walked through the hall coming across Tori looking through his phone "TORI WHAT THE HELL"! Tori jumped "ZACH IT"S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE"! Zach grabbed his Jacket and helmet "don't get your jacket come on have more spicy tuna I am sorry"! Zach paused 'that tuna was good NO' "I'll see you tomorrow" he slammed the door hearing a large sigh from her.

Zach jumped on the bike peeling out angry "this just makes it easier to trick her ... then WHY AM I MAD"! Zach parked the bike in front of his house running past his dad who asked what happened but just got a helmet shoved in his arms. "Must have been bad" he said aloud placing the helmet on table. Zach walked in his bedroom tearing his shirt off and passing out with a new hole in his wall. The next day Zach walked in the school stopping as Tori ran into him literally while apologizing "Zach I am so sorry Trina told me to look through your phone because she heard rumors about you". Zach put his hand up "I heard Trina and realized who was at fault here". She smiled "so can we try again ... without the spicy tuna"? Zach gave a dramatic pause "I actually liked the tuna... but I can't I have to start practicing my song". She looked sad but then lit up "how about to make it up to you I'll partner with you"? Zach smiled giving her a quick hug "that'd be great I actually can barely sing alone" as they planned out there rehearsals cat ran into them but took a call asking if it was possible to give self CPR. "NO" they both said in unison. Cat walked off as the line went dead "I think we just witnessed a death" they looked at each other and slowly went to class.

It was time for rehearsals and Tori and Zach were both singing in perfect harmony before they both stood up to talk about the big show tomorrow. Zach spoke first "I won't lie ... I've never felt this way about a girl". Tori blushed before Zach took a chance and gave deep kiss to her which she quickly reciprocated before the sound system was bumped scaring them both. "Did I just bite your lip" Zach nodded "don't worry I like intense pain in my lips" he joked as he said his goodbyes. Zach got off the phone with Nich as he rode home "easy A ... but why don't I care about that" Zach jumped as a knowing voice spoke up being his dad who looked like an older bald version of Zach "maybe you finally found love". Zach thought about it "your right pops she is ... to perfect to not stay with". He booked it upstairs laying down "I'll tell her tomorrow after are sick show ... I am in love" he passed out waking up to his little brother yelling at him.

The school day was nothing special other than most everyone was distant with Zach but he chalked it up to the big show. Zach saw Tori as he fitted his mike around his head "hey Tori I need to talk to you after the show". Tori looked at him with a clear devious smile "oh I bet you do". She walked on stage as they announced them Zach thought nothing of it as he ran out there oblivious to the embarrassing moment "hey every...body" Zach stopped as he walked to Tori "my mic isn't on what's going on"? Tori smiled at him "just sit back and listen to the song I think you'll hate it". Zach came to realization what happened as the music started and the lights came up. Nich with three other guy's all spoke at once "OH FUCK" they said in unison.

()

 _You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me  
I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely  
Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention  
'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions_

Zach looked out at the crowd and immediately tried walking down the ramp but got stopped by a group of dancers that looked familiar.

 _[Chorus:]  
And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
You mess with me and mess with her  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me_

Zach ran to where he came out from but was stopped once again by a cocky Beck and Robbie "really come on" they grabbed him turning him.

 _So watch your back 'cause you don't know when or where I can get you  
I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through  
So oh, Mister Player, do you feel like the man now?  
And I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out_

 _[Chorus:]  
And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah)  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me_

 _I know I'm being bitter but I'mma drag you under  
'Cause you just don't, don't deserve "Happy ever after"  
For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way  
It was only just a game_

 _(you had it all)_

A spot light beamed on Zach as he heard a collection of insults thrown his way "man fuck this plan B". Zach ran across the stage being stopped by Blaine and another teacher stopping "this is your grade". Zach stopped "what if my friends and I do an on the spot song or two"? Blaine looked at him "no rehearsal no practice ... sure more embarrassment suits you". Zach gave a wave to the crowd as his friends all rushed to the backstage and everyone else cursing him out. Blaine stepped aside making most everyone boo. Zach reached backstage as a student came up to him "oh shit" he said aloud. He dumped a thing of water all over him making Zach soaked and pissed. Before he could do anything a strong fist collided with the boy's face making him run off crying. "Don't fuck with a TM bro" the voice belonged to a 6 foot 1 short orange haired guy that was bigger than Zach this was CTC. The fist belonged to a jock looking guy that was as tall as CTC by had short brown hair and was much more defined this was Pitcher. Nich came out with their last member who was a 5 foot 9 guy that had long brownish hair swooped to one side and was much skinnier than everyone this was Zebra. They all wore black jeans and boots with a shirt that had a big TM on it with a smaller TM under it. "Dude you got played" was the collective words coming from them. Zach flipped them off "I was gonna tell her the truth after the show and tell her I ... never mind we got two to three songs let's do the hardest shit we can think of"! They all nodded as Zach listened to the rest of Tori's song feeling guilty.

 _[Chorus:]  
(And one day)  
And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me)  
Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)  
You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah)  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me_

Zach saw Tori run up Blaine asking why he let him off in which Blaine told her Zach was gonna embarrass himself more and after being outed by herself. She smiled and gave him a hug but Zach just thought to himself 'oh Blaine you poor fool'. Zach's band walked out as they called out Zach in which a roar of boos pelted the guys. Zach spoke from behind the curtain "Ya know everyone thinks I was gonna back stab Tori but ... she was the one girl that made me feel something... now I'm gonna burn this place to them ground"! Everyone booed but Tori's friends all felt a twinge of guilt from the possibility of jumping the gun.

CTC got slammed on the drums as Nich and Pitcher both wailed on a guitar as Zebra waited in one place strumming his bass.

()

 _Conversion, software version 7.0  
Looking at life through the eyes of a tire hub_

 _Eating seeds as a pastime activity  
The toxicity of our city, of our city_

Zach walked out on stage to the softer music smiling as he lost himself in the music forgetting about the booing.

 _New, what do you own the world?  
How do you own disorder, disorder  
now, somewhere between the sacred silence, sacred silence and sleep  
somewhere between the sacred silence and sleep  
Disorder, disorder, disorder_

 _more wood for their fires, loud neighbors  
Flashlight reveries caught in the headlights of a truck_

 _eating seeds as a pastime activity  
the toxicity of our city, of our city_

Zach smiled at the crowed as he saw Blaine's smile drop hearing the music being much better than he expected.

 _New, what do you own the world?  
How do you own disorder, disorder  
Now, somewhere between the sacred silence, sacred silence and sleep  
Somewhere between the sacred silence and sleep  
Disorder, disorder, disorder_

 _New, what do you own the world?  
How do you own disorder  
Now, somewhere between the sacred silence, sacred silence and sleep  
Somewhere between the sacred silence and sleep  
Disorder, disorder, disorder_

 _When I became the sun  
I shone life into the man's hearts  
When I became the sun  
I shone life into the man's hearts_

Zach finished as his friends continued to strum "See as much as I'm a piece of shit I couldn't go through hurting Tori cause let's all face it she is ... perfect.

()

 _Wake up!_

 _Oh how the times have changed  
You're not the person I knew back then  
Let's get this straight  
This is a calling  
When will they stop falling for this?  
You lack all inspiration_

 _We are not the same  
I'll do whatever it takes  
To get it through to you  
And we'll call this a day  
We're not the same  
You are worthless  
Stay in your place_

Zach jumped up on a speaker as he screamed into the mic making everyone know what music he was into. As he rocked out he walked up to the edge of the stage giving everyone the bird.

 _It's like speaking in tongues  
To all of you now  
When will we ever (when will we ever) get what we deserve?  
How long until the tables turn?  
When will we ever (when will we ever) get what we deserve?_

 _I've created a monster  
You bring out a side of me that no one should see  
So quit stalling, pack your bags  
Keep walking away  
Your life leads to destruction_

 _We are not the same  
I've struggled too long to sit back  
And let you take this from me  
We are not the same  
I have given everything_

 _It's like speaking in tongues  
To all of you now  
When will we ever (when will we ever) get what we deserve?  
How long until the table's turn?  
When will we ever (when will we ever) get what we deserve?  
(Get what we deserve) Get what we deserve  
Get what we deserve_

As the music kept rising Zach stood back on the large amp "NOW I DON"T TWO SHITS WHAT YOU THINK OF ME JUST PLEASE..."!

 _Disrespect your surroundings_

 _You won't make it out alive  
You won't make it out alive  
You won't make it out alive  
You won't make it out alive_

 _It's like speaking in tongues  
To all of you now  
When will we ever (when will we ever) get what we deserve?  
How long until the tables turn?  
When will we ever (when will we ever) get what we deserve?_

 _When will we ever get what we deserve?  
When will we ever get what we deserve?_

Zach ended his tyrant of destroying things on stage as he screamed out the lyrics. "You can all thank Blaine for this three song set he is such a "smart" guy"! Everyone looked at Blaine who had longed dipped into his class. "Now for one more song just remember the lyrics". Suddenly everyone other than Zach started singing.

()

 _Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na na  
I am aware that I am an asshole  
I really don't care about all of that though_

 _Na na na na, na na na na  
I've got nothing to prove  
Na na na na, na na na na  
But honestly I'm just like you_

Most everyone realized he why he said remember the lyrics but Tori looked sad "I should of talked to him about it ... he wanted to talk after the show". Her friends divided and told her to not to and that she should.

 _I've got a bad case of A.D.D.  
I've been this way since 17  
I've got a fucked up brain and a really bad attitude  
I blame it on my drug abuse_

 _So, you don't wanna be  
Too close to me  
'Cause you might see my broken heart_

 _I am aware that I am an asshole  
I really don't care about all of that though  
I'm living my life the way that I want to  
And you can't deny  
That honestly I'm just like you_

 _Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na na  
Just like you  
Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na na  
Just like you_

 _I've been so lonely for the longest time  
They tell me that I'm such a lovable guy (yeah, right)  
Could it be because I'm off my meds?  
Or could it be just something I said?_

 _You don't wanna be  
Too close to me  
'Cause you might see my broken heart_

 _I am aware that I am an asshole  
I really don't care about all of that though  
I'm living my life the way that I want to  
And you can't deny  
That honestly I'm just like you_

 _Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na na  
Just like you  
Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na na_

 _And I'm always stuck with some bad luck  
Now I'm just a boy who's angry at his mom  
And I hope in fact she breaks her back  
The moment I step on this crack  
And don't tell me I'm not worth it  
'Cause you are far from perfect_

 _I am aware that you are all assholes  
Who the hell cares about all of that though?_

 _I am aware that I am an asshole  
I really don't care about all of that though  
I'm living my life the way that I want to  
And you can't deny  
That honestly I'm just like you_

 _Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na na  
Just like you  
Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na na  
Just like you  
Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na na  
Just like you  
Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na na_

Zach ended show with smashing his mic stand into the floor and walking off with a mixed crowd as he saw Tori started walking back stage. She caught up "Zach ... I am so sorry..." Zach put his hand up "stop right there ... I completely deserved it I am kind of a piece of shit". Tori gave a chuckle looking at him "can we do that second date" Zach looked at her 'dad was right ... I'm in love' "as long as it involves those spicy tuna balls". She laughed and hugged him "how about actual sushi"? Zach nodded waving at her as she walked off with her friends who all had a collective evil stare as they disappeared. Zach walked to his bike surprised with no one trying to fuck with him before suddenly a vice grip grabbed Zach's junk. "AHH WHAT THE HELL" Zach looked down seeing Trina "you may of fooled Tori but I know this is some ploy ... to get with me"! Zach listened expecting such before the last part registered "WAIT WHAT GET WITH YOU"! Trina stood up "tell the truth you were staring at my ass when you were at my house"? Zach thought about it 'I did give up lying' he looked at her and nodded with a hint of guilt. "I knew it well since I know some stuff about you I am black mailing you". Zach scoffed "don't get me wrong Trina if Tori still hated me and you hit on me I probably would go for ya ... but you don't have jack on me". Trina looked at him smiling "what about those needles I found in your bike". Zach immediately grabbed her arms "those are nothing ... I quit using ... I SWEAR! Trina smiled "good I can't have a junkie boy toy ... but I can promise Tori wouldn't like you one bit if she found out ... or the school". Zach looked at her with dead eye's for a whole minute "ok" Trina smiled "good I put my number in your phone from this day forth you'll do as I say". Zach grabbed his helmet on nodding slowly as she walked off. After five minutes he peeled out not thinking at all just riding and before he saw the headlights a deafening crash could be heard as his body hit the ground unconscious "OH GOD CALL THE COPS"!


	2. The Addict

**The Addict**

(Previously)

Zach walked to his bike surprised with no one trying to fuck with him before suddenly a vice grip grabbed Zach's junk. "AHH WHAT THE HELL" Zach looked down seeing Trina "you may of fooled Tori but I know this is some ploy … to get with me"! Zach listened expecting such… before the last part registered "WAIT WHAT GET WITH YOU"! Trina stood up "tell the truth you were staring at my ass when you were at my house"? Zach thought about it 'I did give up lying' he looked at her and nodded with a hint of guilt. "I knew it well since I know some stuff about you I am black mailing you". Zach scoffed "don't get me wrong Trina if Tori still hated me and you hit on me I probably would go for ya … but you don't have jack on me". Trina looked at him smiling "what about those needles I found in your bike". Zach immediately grabbed her arms "those are nothing … I quit using … I SWEAR! Trina smiled "good I can't have a junkie boy toy … but I can promise Tori wouldn't like you one bit if she found out … or the school". Zach looked at her with dead eye's for a whole minute "ok" Trina smiled "good I put my number in your phone from this day forth you'll do as I say". Zach grabbed his helmet on nodding slowly as she walked off. After five minutes he peeled out not thinking at all just riding and before he saw the headlights a deafening crash could be heard as his body hit the ground unconscious "OH GOD CALL THE COPS"!

(Now the next day)

(Hospital top floor)

At the top floor of the hospital layed an angry Zach whom just woke up to his friend Chad or CTC eating his food. "DUDE I get hit by a car and you think its ok to take my mac and cheese … monster"? Chad nodded taking the rest of the mac and cheese "actually the word at school is you're the monster". Zach looked down sad "yeah I kind of expected that" he sat up looking around the dark murky room. Chad stood up cleaning the mess up from the food "so I gotta ask how someone so good at driving get hit by a stationary car"? Zach smiled rubbing the back of his head grunting at the pain in his ribs. "Well maybe I'm not so good at driving … or I was angry" he reached for the clipboard near him reading through it. Chad looked down at him sadly "don't worry about those fucks at school we'll show them". Zach nodded not caring for those idiots "so nothing broken but a few cracked ribs … I'll manage". Chad smiled at his idiocy "that wasn't exactly the reaction I thought you were gonna have". Zach waved him off "so where are the other guys… class I assume" Chad nodded. "I'm the only one who had a free period this hour so I thought maybe hop in for a snack". Zach flipped him off about to tell him off before the door opened to the doctor "oh I see you're awake … before anything your family already came and covered the bill and the car you hit isn't pressing charges so you are quite the lucky duck". Zach inwardly cringed at the overly nice man as he did a few checks on him and replaced his bandages.

"Well you seem great try not to take any body blows or work too hard …also someone called but you were asleep so we took a message for you" he handed Zach the note as he walked out. "Thanks Doctor Duck" he opened the message reading it in his head 'Zach we need to talk come to my house ASAP –Trina … bitch'. Chad went to ask him what was up but the door swung open with an obnoxiously high voice yelling. "Tori why did we have to come he is a real mean man"? Zach chuckled "she is right" Cat jumped at his voice as Tori jumped in covering Cat's mouth "sorry Zach". Zach's heart skipped a beat as Tori walked in 'why the hell did she come see me'? Chad smiled slipping out waiting in the hall seeing Rex sitting on a chair with Robbie talking to it. "Tori said you can't come in I promise I'll be back soon" Rex turned his head to Chad "fine only if he watches me". Chad nodded sitting next to him with an awkward air around them as the friends of the girl Zach just conned slipped into his room.

Zach watched as the group that just yesterday made him the most hated man in school "well hello". Tori noticed the awkward air around them jumping forward "so Zach I heard you got into an accident … what happened"? Zach smiled sitting up letting the covers fall of him showing his scarred body from what seemed to be slashes. "Well I was riding fast down a street and I didn't see a car and I hit it pretty simple in my opinion". Tori chuckled not noticing most everyone else scowl down at him before Jade stepped forward "we're just here to make sure you don't fuck with Tori so how about you stop being such a jackass". She pulled a book out of her bag tossing it to him hitting his ribs making him double over in pain "Blaine wanted me to give you today's homework". Zach smiled up at her "of course thanks … Jade" he got out of bed giving everyone there a heaping helping of ass crack. Robbie quickly turned away yelling out a few swears but all three of the girls had a shared thought "damn that ass". Zach went behind a blind throwing his gown away and slipping on black jeans and his boots walking out showing of his toned and built body sporting even more scars across his stomach. "Where in the hell did those come from"? Zach looked at his body "well not from any car crash I can tell you that" he smile throwing his jacket on and walking up to Tori and Cat pecking them on the cheek making them blush. Before anyone responded he kissed his two fingers as he walked past Jade pressing them onto her cheek and going up to Robbie "… nice hair".

He walked out seeing Chad in deep conversation with Rex "Who knew we would so much in common … Rex I think I'm in L…" Zach walked past him dragging him away from Rex. "I always knew you were a weirdo" Chad started walking on his own "for your info he has great taste in music". Zach nodded "I bet he did" him and Chad parted ways at the door as he saw his bike with a new wheel "thank you dad". He hopped on not seeing a helmet he assumed it was either stolen or Dad forgot it. He was about to peel out but felt a sharp pain "right let's take it slow" he took off with a slow acceleration seeing the girls and Robbie walk out. "Isn't that the way towards your home"? Tori nodded brushing it off as a coincidence "come on we still have school". Jade sat back touching her cheek before catching back up with them "yeah can't wait for 'feel bad for Tori day' fun". Back with Zach whom was riding to Tori's house "can't wait to see what that bitch wants". As he parked he felt a discomfort in his seat "what the hell did he look in my bag". Zach open it and found his bag unharmed but saw a glint of a needle … Zach pulled it out seeing a full needle looking over at a garbage can. "Come on Zach you know what to do" he kept staring at the needle and the garbage "FUCK" he put it back in the bag locking the seat. He pulled himself up walking to the door knocking on it turning back as he waited looking at the sky. "I see you got my message" Zach inwardly yelled hearing the uncaring voice of Trina as he turned back.

He felt his pants tighten as he saw her wearing a tight V-neck shirt showing ample cleavage with short shorts that seemed to accentuate her ass very nicely topped off with black stockings the shimmered showing off her legs. "Go wait in my room up the stairs and it's the second door on your right". Zach nodded hiding his growing boner as he walked up the stairs noticing they had the home to their self's. Zach opened the door seeing a massive black bed with surrounded by a bland room with lots of clothing scattered around. "Seems she is as spoiled as I thought" he sat and layed back taking his jacket off laying shirtless. Trina walked in looking the same as she walked over with a sway in her hips. "First off are you OK" Zach nodded trying not to pay attention to her legs. "Good second don't think for a second this means you're off the hook from my black mail" Zach chuckled nodding. Trina smiled "good then we're gonna act like the crash didn't happen ok … also no one will know about this are everyone will know about your little hobby". Zach immediately scowled "I understand how blackmail works" he sat up "so what am I here for. Trina smiled "well from here on out you are in laymen terms my bitch but others will see you as my boyfriend". Zach thought as much "ok snookum's whatever you say … even in public". Trina smiled pushing him down ignoring his grunt of pain "well then let's seal the deal". Zach smiled as she rubbed his crotch with her knee 'at least she isn't ugly … I can get used to this'.

( **SMALL LEMON START)**

Zach captured her lips in his letting all his problems fall away and focus on pleasure and not pain. Trina's eyes went wide at the passion he kissed her with 'maybe he does love me'. Zach immediately flipped them feeling her legs savoring the moment as she moaned when he crossed her pussy. "Someone's sensitive" she blushed as he tore her shorts off and pulling his hard cock out rubbing it against her stocking blocked pussy. "You don't get that on our first time" she put her foot up to his face pushing him back. Zach breathed in her scent as she rubbed her foot against his face making him taste her foot. Zach smiled pushing it out of the way and tearing a small hole at her pussy lifting her up and setting her on his face darting his tongue deep into her pussy as her legs clamped around his head. "OH MY GOD" she screamed out as he massaged her clit with his tongue. Trina started humping and grinding her pussy on Zach's face making an orgasm surge through her covering his face in her juices. Zach swallowed all her sweet juice feeling her stand up and turn around. "I'm gonna smother you with my ass" Zach smiled as she sat down on his face lifting her legs and wrapping her feet around his cock. Zach grabbed her ass feeling it and tasting it as she pumped his cock with her feet. After a hot minute Zach moaned into her soft ass as he exploded all over her bed. Trina smiled falling off him licking all over his stomach tasting his seed "mmm my toy taste nice".

 **(LEMON OVER)**

Zach breathed heavily as she smiled up at him making him come back to reality and all his problems and pain coming back with a vengeance. Zach stood up cleaning up hiding his anger and pain before a slam was heard notifying Trina that Tori was here. Zach go downstairs and get me water" Zach didn't wait to leave the room going down the stairs coming face to face with Tori. "Z...Zach what the hell are you doing here" Zach was about to answer before a voice rang out. "Zach where is my water" Trina came out in just a nightgown and lace panties. Zach immediately understood what had just happened 'SHE IS FUCKING MY LIFE UP'! Tori also understood what was going on but she took it the wrong way "you bastard" she gave a sharp slap to him. Zach took it ignoring the pain "Tori I swear to god this isn't what it looks like". "OH REALLY IT LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE FUCKING TRINA"! Zach sped through possible actions 'Trina is blackmailing me about my drug addiction … that wouldn't go well'. Zach looked between them "Trina and I …" Zach flashbacked to the other night 'no more lying'. "Trina and I hooked up because … she asked me to so I obliged". Tori stood their dumbstruck at his coldness "get out". Trina smiled but jumped at the chance to twist the knife "Tori he was just doing me a favor". Tori gave a blunt punch to Zach "GET THE HELL OUT" Zach looked at her and walked out with little emotion.

Zach jumped on his bike and sped home veering through traffic "FUCK" he threw his bike down jumping off it as it slid across the ground. " .FUCK" he reared back and gave a haymaker to the tree in front of his house cutting up his hand. "I'LL KILL HER" he gave another punch and kept going until the bark was dark red with blood. "I'LL TEAR HER FUCKING HEAD OFF" he raged as he threw a large branch at his bike making the seat break off letting his bag fall out. Zach calmed down inching his way towards as a voice in his head spoke to him. 'We stopped that shit years ago' he kept going dropping to his knees as he picked up the needle and rubber hose. 'Stop what would she think about this' a face of a tom boyish girl that looked a lot like him passed through his head 'mom'. Zach stood up with it in his hands "she will pay … and I know who will help' he threw it against the wall making it shatter. Zach looked at his hand remembering when it would constantly shake from the addiction he had. Zach walked inside as his dad came to greet him "hey so like the new wheel… what the hell happened to your hand"? Zach gave a short chuckle "you should see the tree I think I gave it a new color" his dad pulled him over to the couch as his little brother continued watching spider-man. "Oh damn bro your hand is screwed up" Zach ignored him grabbing the remote changing it to the classic X-Men. "HEY I was watching that" Zach smiled poking his forehead making him fall down as his dad cleaned his hand and bandaged it. "Hey Dad … do you think mom would be proud of me"? His Dad looked at him with a smile "… nope not with crappy music you love" they both chuckled at his joke. "… Of course she would … especially after throwing away the last of that crap". Zach smiled standing up "well then I have an obligation to her to make everyone see me how she does" he ran upstairs getting enough rest for the next day.

Zach woke up with a wince of pain from his chest making him reach for it making his hand hurt on contact. "Well that's great a musician with a fucked hand and a singer with a fucked chest". He put on his black jeans with boots and a black button up shirt with a bit of his chest exposed. He went downstairs ignoring everything except his cornflakes and grabbing his helmet running to his bike and peeling off. "I'm gonna make everything right ma don't worry" he drove past Tori's house seeing her get a ride from one of her friends. He drove next to her window tapping on it as she rolled it down "Zach what the hell are you doing"? Zach smiled at her "I need you to know that Trina was a mistake I plan on making up". She scoffed as her friend tried rolling up the window "NO I promise by your class with Sickowits I'll prove I am telling the truth". "That's my second period how could you do anything to make it up to me"? Zach smiled driving away "YOU WILL SEE"! He drove to the school meeting up with his friends "we got your text are we gonna get in trouble"? "Definitely but if it works I will gladly take all the blame so we have an hour … let's go".

They all took their instruments to the theatre hall hiding from the watchful eyes of the school. Zach watched for a certain black hair girl that will help him until he heard a few painful yelps from Robbie "that's my girl". Zach hid in a closet looking through the window watching Jade walk close to the door before turning. Zach jumped out of the closet pulling her in in a span of a second. "WHAT THE Zach… get the hell away from me" she screamed at him. Zach covered her mouth "please five minutes I swear and you'll know more than most people" she waited for a second and then nodded. Zach lifted his hand as she stared him down "ok … I did heroin". He put it out there in hopes she would let him continue "wait you … oh my god". Zach continued "and before you freak out I went clean about a year ago when I joined this school … and Trina found out I still had a few old needles". Jade put her hand in a stop motion "I think I know where you're going with this she found them and blackmailed you". Zach nodded with an ounce of surprise in his face "yeah and yesterday she tricked me into running into Tori … I am trying to be better but everything feels against me". Jade looked at him as he slid down the wall looking at his bandages that were clearly blood soaked. She sat next to him "so why tell me this and why the rush"? Zach looked at her as she leaned onto him "well I need your help to first make Tori not completely hate me and then to make Trina think twice about next time she wants to fuck with me". Jade nodded "you realize that she will never get back with you … not with the crazy week you have given her"? Zach nodded "I know but I … want her to know that everything was not me". Jade smiled as Zach turned to her looking deep into her eyes "I will help on one condition". He was about to ask what it was but Jade stopped him claiming his lips while shifting into his lap deepening the kiss "there now I am in tell me the first part of the plan".

Jade walked with him to her class "so just make sure everyone goes into the theatre when I hear the music"? Zach nodded as they stopped by the door "real quick … what did that kiss mean"? She blushed getting very shy looking away acting different than usual "nothing if you don't want it to". Zach inwardly yelled at her fragile look and pulled her into a kiss "if it's alright with you I think I'll gladly let it mean something". She smiled at him with her usual look of confidence "good now I'll make sure to get them in the theatre" they parted ways Zach slipping into the theatre hall. Zach met up with the others as they hooked up their instruments "we are a go". They nodded as Dylon AKA Pitcher pulled the covers off the Piano "we are gonna melt hearts today". As Zach hooked up everything going over Lyrics Jade walked in with a pep in her step as she opened the window that was closest to the theatre in hopes to make the music reach them. Tori sat with her along with Andre and Cat "so where you been miss late". Jade waved off Sickowits "just making some plans" Sickowits clapped his hands "ohhhh menacing". Back with Zach they finally finished with the set up and cranked everything to ten. "OK boys let's make the school shake"!

Dylon started playing a light and touching piano piece making the few people in the theatre think someone was gonna do a ballad. Jade heard light piano keys from the window as well as most of the class "I think we should check it out". Sickowits responded with vigor "Jade this is a musically inclined school so we might hear music sometimes". "We are pretty far from the music hall and that's coming from the theatre". Sickowits was going to respond but heard the piano louder "that does seem like the kind of music I'd like to drink coconut juice to … ok let's go". The class all barged into the theatre making a scene as the curtain covering the stage started slowly pulling back as everyone sat down expecting the piano again seeing the Tomether Might's band all set up with no Zach. Tori inwardly gulped 'this has to be what he meant' the piano started up again making everyone sway to the music. Then suddenly Zach walked out on stage as the piano was replace with guitar riffs making the very foundation of the school shake.

(Asking Alexandria the Prophecy)

 _How stubborn are the scars when they won't fade away?  
Or just a gentle reminder that now are better days?_

Zach screamed into the mic showing his skill for scream making everyone either cover their ears or bob to the music.

 _We'll be home soon, so dry your eyes,  
You'll be okay (you'll be okay!)_

 _Oh my God!  
The water is rising!  
It's rising!  
You just have to believe in me!  
Failing that I'll ride this storm alone!_

 _We can still make it out,_

Zach went back into his melodical voice as he continued the song.

 _I can help you through this,  
But you have to take my hand!  
I can take you home,  
Take my hand,  
Take my hand!_

 _I should've known the tides were getting higher.  
We can still survive.  
They think we're drowning but our heads are still above the waves,  
Above the waves._

 _(I should've known the tides were getting higher)  
(We can still survive)  
(Above the waves)  
(I should've known the tides were getting higher)  
(I should've known the tides were getting higher)_

 _We can still survive!_

 _You never said goodbye, goodbye!  
_ _[x4]_ __

 _And now you're on your own!_

 _You never said goodbye!  
You never said goodbye, goodbye!_

Zach finished bowing to the school as more classes filed in not letting Tori leave "now for those who think that song was the apology for Tori Vega you are wrong that was just the attention getter". The others as fast as lightning replaced their clothes with nice black suits putting down their instruments and grabbing mics standing by as Dylon sat back at the piano and Zach put on a red suit.

(Crown The Empire: Lead me out of the dark)

The Piano came to life as Zach let an air of sadness and emotion waft into the crowd.

 _It's not quite a mystery.  
I'm the one who's insecure,  
you're the one that makes believe,  
that we're all okay, we're doing fine,  
when we're both fighting just to stay,  
to stay alive,  
a fragile state of mind,  
that I can't quite survive. _

Zach started to sing in a voice that made most skip a heartbeat.

 _Without a doubt, I need your help.  
I know you've heard me ask before,  
but come on girl, I need to tell you now,  
I know what I've done wrong._

 _The only way out of here is the way I've avoided for all my life.  
There's so many things I wanna say,  
but there's too many things still in the way.  
I'm lost, please help me find my place.  
You're the only one, please lead me out of the dark.  
Please lead me out of the dark.  
Please lead me out of the dark._

Zach jumped off the stage as he sang walking towards Tori taking her hand as he sung.

 _I'm moving on, I'll promise change,  
if you will let me in again, I swear today,  
I'll be a better man.  
I'll be who I was then._

 _It's been a long two years,  
I can't change the past,  
I've shed so many tears,  
Can't believe I've lasted this long.  
I see now that I'm wrong._

She sat silent not knowing what to say as he walked back to the stage finishing the song.

 _The only way out of here is the way I've avoided for all my life.  
There's so many things I wanna say,  
but there's too many things still in the way.  
I'm lost, please help me find my place.  
You're the only one, please lead me out of the dark.  
Please lead me out of the dark._

Zach finished with a bow as everyone clapped and some shed a small tear for the guy pouring out his heart. Tori still stood there "this doesn't explain why you did all this stupid shit". Zach sweated "well then I'm gonna tell everyone here my biggest secret and … please just listen to the song if you don't understand I'll tell you in the end.

(Falling In Reverse: Chemical Prisoner)

Zach grabbed the mic as everyone got ready "please realize this song hits home so please … just listen".

 _I walk a fine line between coping and insanity  
The white pills right now would be the wrong time  
I have a hard time between flying and sobriety  
The wrong thrill, strong will to keep myself alive  
Watch this rip apart my family  
Fuck that, I'd rather die with honor  
But when the tide is running through me, I can feel no pain  
It's not worth the price I pay _

Zach started the song with a tremble in his voice as he revealed to every one of his past addiction.

 _It's so hard to be together  
And I try, and I try  
But it won't get better  
Forever  
Days go, days go by  
I won't die, I won't die cause  
I must, I must try  
Forever_

 _I missed a phone call from a friend I knew the other day  
It's strange, it changed my life forever  
A couple days go by, I found out that he passed away  
The right drug, the wrong time, he'll be remembered  
There's two wolves battling us all right now  
One's good, the other one's evil  
If you're wondering which wolf inside will succeed  
Simple, it's the one that you feed_

Zach closed his eyes as he sung the song not wanting to see everyone's faces.

 _It's so hard to be together  
And I try, and I try  
But it won't get better  
Forever  
Days go, days go by  
I won't die, I won't die cause  
I must, I must try  
Forever_

 _It's so hard to be together  
And it won't get better  
Days go, days go by  
But I must, I must try  
Forever_

 _It's so hard to be together  
And I try, and I try  
But it won't get better  
Forever  
Days go, days go by  
I won't die, I won't die cause  
I must, I must try  
Forever_

Zach ended the song as everyone came to the realization what he just sung "ok back to class everyone let these kids handle their business". Sickowits ushered everyone but the main kids of his class. Tori watched as Zach's friends disappeared into the back "Zach you…" Zach stopped her. "Heroin… I started using about two years ago after the death of my mom … that year was hell for a lot of reason … the reason I have some of these scars is because I would hurt myself while using". Tori walked up as his shirt fell to the floor tracing his scars "so the reason you have been so crazy is because of …" Zach shook his head. "No I quit a year ago but temptation followed me everywhere … I beat that addiction the night you threw me out of your house". Tori started shedding a few tears as she looked up at him. "Trina found all this the night of my wreck and has been blackmailing me … but I want her to admit it to you so please don't tell her I let this out of the bag". Tori nodded as anger boiled inside her at her sister "fine but … I need a break from those curls this week has kicked my ass" Zach chuckled nodding as he let her go back to class.

Everyone was gone as Zach sat on the stage "you did well you know" the voice belonged to Jade. Zach smiled up at her as she pushed him on his back and layed with him "so how do we get Trina to admit the blackmail"? Zach pulled her in to his chest "well I have a good bit of blackmail for most people in the school and she just happens to be one of them". Jade perked up at this "wait how did you …" Zach pulled up a picture of Trina doing some dirty things to a group of guys in a bathroom stall. "don't worry I got nothing on you but this should suffice I just need a perfect way of also making her know I hate her so she'll be even more broken that's where you come in … now". Jade smiled nodding as she kissed him "something about you being so dark makes me so hot". They left for some personal time but tomorrow Trina will meet her better.


End file.
